Tales Of The Cursed Child
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: What would happen if there was more to the Celestial Records than what you were let on? What if there was a person who helped the Shepard during the war for the world? What would you do if someone told you that very same legend was coming to life right before your eyes when someone discovers that he is the reincarnation of this person who fought alongside the Shepard? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to a brand new fanfic created by me. So the birth of this one was thanks to the fanfic, RWBNY. After bringing in Velvet Crowe from Tales Of Berseria. I thought, maybe I should try out a fanfic with Naruto in here as well.**

 **But what about making Naruto something else. Something extremely powerful it was forbidden to happen. That's right.**

 **I'll give you the run down. Naruto will be a Hellion/ Seraphim hybrid. A Cursed Child. But a reincarnation of one.**

 **He will be incredibly powerful and strong. Not only that, but he will also be seen by humans. As well, he will have Nero's Devil Bringer but not Nero's Devil Trigger.**

 **What I've decided on was that I took Devil May Cry, all of the games. Including DmC: Devil May Cry. As we have seen in the Tales Of Berseria and the anime Tales Of Zestiria the X. Seraphim have a true name. So Naruto's true name will be Dante.**

 **Then I thought, why not one more flavour to the meal? Dishonored. A brilliant game that I loved so much. So that will also be in there.**

 **More will be shown in the fanfic.**

 **And now.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: The Awakening.

Many years ago, the Seraphim and the Hellions waged war against one another. Alongside the Seraphim were humans who wished for peace. On the Hellions were also humans who wished to have the world under opression and despair.

The war was a bloody one. And costed both sides many casualties. Unfortunately, like all wars, Rebellions stirred up. Tired of fighting, a group of Hellions ran away and sought to live in secret. It worked and they lived peaceful lives. Never hunting or hurting humans or stirring up shit that would cause pain and suffering.

Many years passed and one day, a Seraphim stumbled into the midst of the Hellions. She was wounded and dying. The chief of the Hellions at the time chose to take care of the Seraphim and tend to her injuries. The more he tended to her injuries the more the two began to form a friendship with one another. But as the years carried on. They fell in love with one another. The Seraphim soon enough gave birth to the Hellion's child. A baby boy who was born with blonde hair with a snow white streak on the left side.

Many of the people welcomed the child, but others hated such an unholy union. They felt that what had happened, with the birth of the child was an insult. And that the child should be put down.

And as time went on, their existance was soon found by other Hellions who were told of the child. Desperate to save their son from the massacre of the tribe, the couple ran away with their child. Giving their child to a human who was willing to help them, they sealed the child's Seraphim and Hellion nature away. Rendering the child a regular human.

It was said that the child held extreme power and could manipulate the very fabric of the world to his will.

"That's all nice and pretty, your highness." came a voice snapping the woman who was reading out loud.

Looking up from her book she saw her one friend and fellow knight sitting there as they sat around a campfire. The one who was reading a beautiful peach blonde hair that was kept neat with a ponytail on the side of her head.

Meet Princess Alisha. Ever since she was given the Celestial Records, she had become obssessed with these things. But when she looked deeper into the Records, she found there was more. Of an ancient, forbidden love between a Hellion and a Seraphim. How the act was so horrendous that many wanted the child to be killed. An epic tale of sacrifice and love. A tale of compassion and despair. A tale like no other.

So she made it her life's journey to find out exactly what this entails with The Shepard. And how the two worked together. As it said that The Shepard once fought alongside someone bearing a strange mark.

Like it was not of this world. But that child died 300 years ago. It was said that the child never once stayed in the same place. And would stay a wondering advernturer.

But after what happened to her other friends, thing fell apart and now she had to find a way to stop this growing nightmare. Telling the rest of her team thatt she would be going on ahead, she mounted her horse in the morning and sped off to find more ruins than what she thought was out there.

 **With Naruto.**

Naruto, a mischievious little demon. That was what his parents called him. He was only 16 years old and his pranking nature was still ripe as ever. Yet for some reason, not matter how many times he pranked. He had this looming feeling hanging over him.

His parents always told him he was destined for greatness. But he felt like something bad was going to happen. Ever night his hand would burn like it was dipped into a fiery inferno. The pain was agonising, yet he could not cry out in pain. His left hand was cladded in cloth to conseal the burns. Even he noticed a piece of his hair was slowly turning white. He would never even guess what was going to happen.

Pulling the cloth off he hissed in slight pain as some of the cloth pulled some of the skin that bonded to the cloth. Looking at the cloth, Naruto dropped his head. The mark had grown alot more than usual. The inricusy of the mark was incredible. It was like something he had never seen before. ( **A.N.** Slowly growing mark of the Outsider).

Wrapping up his hand, he hung his head again. It was also his night to ascend to the family throne. Where he'd become King to his family. As well, his engagement to Hinata. The two of them had been childhood friends. And when Naruto found out he was to marry Hinata, he was quite surprised. Naruto accepted this.

Walking back into the village, Naruto found his mother sitting in the waiting room of the council room. Their village was more of a city than anything else. But they insisted it was a village. They named the village, Konoha.

Sitting down next to his mother, Naruto looked over to her. She was the envy of all women in the village. She was always considered a goddess. Yet, she was also hated by others. See, when Naruto was born, he was born under and new moon. A bad omen in their minds. Cause it was a sign the child would be calamity incarnate. He was shunned very much and seldomly made friends. Hinata was the only one who denied such accusaions and chose to get to know him. But that would soon be put to the test. But that changed when his parents said that these were lies and it convinced them so.

"Dad still meeting with the council?" asked Naruto as his mother nodded.

"Very much so. They are still arguing." said Kushina looking to her son.

"Remember your duty when you ascend to the throne." said Kushina.

"To help the people." said Naruto as Kushina brought her son into a hug.

"You will make a fine King." said Kushina.

"I will make you proud. Mother." said Naruto as he hugged his mother back.

 **Late at night. Correnation.**

Naruto stood before the mirror, looking at himself in the mirror. The clothes he wore was a royal scarlet red sash that wrapped around his shoulder, hanging over diagonally over a white shirt with white pants. His hair was combed back and kept neat.

"Man I look like an ass in this." said Naruto as a giggle was heard at the door.

"I think you look absolutely dashing." said Hinata.

She wore a magnificent red dress that was cut on he left side of her leg up to the middle of her thigh. Her hair draped over her left shoulder and kept neat.

Naruto simply walked over to her and gave his fiance a kiss on her lips to which she accepted and kissed him back.

"Time to have you ascend to the throne." said Hinata as Naruto held out his hand.

"And then you and I will be married." said Naruto with Hinata blushing.

"You're feisty. I'll give you that." said Hinata as they made their way to the main hall.

Once arriving there, they pushed the door open and cheers were soon heard as the duo walked to the other side, where Kushina and Naruto's father, Minato waited. Naruto's heart was bustling with butterflies. His breathing was so sharp that he felt he may pass out. He had been waiting for so long for this moment. 12 years he had waited. And with him now being 18 years old, he'd finally be on the throne.

Hinata moved to the side while Naruto knelt to his father as the crowd became silent.

"Naruto. My son. My heir. Do you swear on your father's name. And the blood that flows through your veins, that you will hold up the virtues of what a King is meant to do?" said Minato.

"I swear." said Naruto.

"Do you swear to always keep our people safe?" asked Minato.

"I swear." said Naruto.

"Then it is my honor to name you, King of Konoha. As tradition. You will make your pact with the Seraphim of the Earth. May he guide your feet down the right path." said Minato as a crystal was set before Naruto.

Taking the cloth off of his hand, he placed his hand on the smooth surface of the crystal. Everyone watched on as a faint green glow was seen coming off the crystal. But as Naruto felt that he was doing it right, he felt his heart give on irregular beat with the mark on his left hand burn. The cyrstal's green glow soon turned black as Naruto's mark was completed and winds surged to life around Naruto.

Naruto howled in panic as his body felt hot. As if there was hot iron rods being shoved into his skin. What was happening? What? When it was done, Naruto dropped to the floor as steam flowed off his body. Getting his bearings, Naruto looked over to those gathered as everyone chattered amonst themselves at what happened. Getting up and turning to Hinata, he found she was shaking in fear as she looked on at Naruto.

"Hinata." said Naruto only for Hinata to step back in fear.

"Leave me alone." said Hinata in a shaky voice.

"Arrest him." came a voice at the door.

Several guards were seen as one of the council members stood at the door pointing at Naruto.

"I don't understand." said Naruto only to have Kushina and Minato step in front of him.

"You will not arrest our son." said Minato.

"He is calamity incarnate. He deserves to be put down." said the council member.

"He is my son. And he will never be a monster." said Kushina.

"Get out the way." said the guard throwing their spears, injuring Minato and Kushina.

"Mother. Father." said Naruto shocked at his parents injured on the floor.

"Go Naruto. You must get out of the village. They will kill you." said Minato looking to Naruto.

"Freeze." said one of the guards raising a hand to Naruto.

"Leave me alone." growled Naruto swinging his hand away, swatting his hand to get the guard to let go.

A brilliant blast of wind was shot out Naruto's hand as a result and the guards were hurled back into the wall behind.

"He's calamity incarnate. He's a monster. The rumors were true." were just a few of the words that circled in the air.

Deciding now would be a good time to escape, Naruto sprinted out the castle and hurled himself forward to the exit of the city.

"Good luck. My son." said Minato.

 **And scene.**

 **So now it begins. The tale of the lost records of the Celestial Records are playing out before them. And Naruto is this child. But he is the reincarnation of this child. As well, here is the harem list of the fanfic.**

 **Lailah**  
 **Alisha**  
 **Velvet Crowe**  
 **Marltan**  
 **Hinata**  
 **Shizuka (Naruto verse)  
Kaguya Otsutsuki**

 **Chapter 2: Princesses And Outcasts.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter for Tales Of The Cursed Child.**

 **Let me make one thing absolutely clear. And I want to be extremely clear on this matter.**

 **The harem line up is fixed. NO CHANGES!**

 **And yes, Naruto has a Devil Trigger but it isn't a Devil Trigger. It's more of a boost in his power. What I'm saying is that it works like Devil Trigger and will be called Void Trigger. In this state, Naruto gains incredible amplifyng properties. Meaning, should he choose it. He can use Wind Blast in a more brutal way and create a tornado. He can also manipulate all the elements. Being Earth, Water, Air, Lightning, Light, Dark and Fire. He also gains deeper powers of air. All he can use it for is blowing people away.**

 **And no he won't gain Nero's Devil Bringer. The power of the Void was a result of the Hellion and Seraphim powers merging. And yes, in this fanfic, Lightning, Dark and Light are elements as well.**

 **This is also the final harem.**

 **Okay.**

 ***Breathing in and out***

 **Now, let's begin the new chapter for this fanfic.**

 **Enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: Princesses And Outcasts.

It had been 2 days since Naruto ran away from home in fear of beinng arrested. Ever since his sudden awakening and him going out of control like that. He had hated this power. But yet, it came in very good handy, he had used them previously to raid a group of bandits and killed every single one of them. He found quite the amount of loot there.

At least 6 000 gold they had. And some nice threads. He right now wore a black long sleeved shirt, faded blue long pants, some boots, shin guards and forearm protectors. A miniture crossbow that used small bolts which was found inside an assassin that was unfortunate to get entangled with bandits. And a retractable sword. Which also was black. And to top it all off, a black trench coat. ( **A.N.** Corvo's Coat and look from Dishonored but without the mask).

Sitting as he poked a fire while he rested in the woods he sighed as he threw in more wood. Looking to the mark on his hand, he raised his hand up and blocked out the moon. The mark suddenly glowing a faint blue yellow glow as Naruto brought his hand down.

"Man, this sure is a pain." said Naruto as he threw another bunch of twigs in the fire.

But as he sighed to himself, a snap of a twig was heard behind him. Drawing his sword and pointing it to where the sound was heard, he stared down a woman with peach blonde hair and beautiful blue green eyes. Looking dead in her eyes he ensured she knew she was meant to feat him.

"Who are you?" demanded Naruto glarring at her.

"Please. My name is Alisha. I saw the light in the woods and decided to go to it. I mean you no harm. I swear." said the girl holding her hands up.

"Very well. You may use my camp fire." said Naruto lowering is sword allowing her to warm herself at the fire.

"What's your name?" she asked holding her hands to the fire.

"Naruto." he replied.

"Naruto? As in Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze?" asked Alisha looking to Naruto who was nodding his head.

"So you're the crowned prince of Konoha. It's an honor to meet you." said Alisha with Naruto snorting to what she said.

"More like former crowned prince." said Naruto piquing Alisha's interest.

"Why?" was the only thing she asked.

"I'd rather not get into it." retorted Naruto looking away.

That was when Alisha's eyes shot to the mark on Naruto's left hand. Her eyes soon widened in shock at what she was seeing. The mark. The one she had read up on regarding the missing pages of the Celestial Records. The very same mark that was on the man that fought alongside the Shepard.

"It's you." she said making Naruto throw his eye sight to her.

"What?" asked Naruto arching an eyebrow.

"You bear the mark. The mark that I've read about." said Alisha holding up the Celestial Records.

"I don't even know what this. It just appeared a few nights ago." said Naruto looking at the mark on his hand.

"That is definitely the mark. Which means. You are the reincarnation of the Cursed Child." said Alisha now excited to have found him.

"Cursed Child?" asked Naruto arching an eyebrow.

"The Cursed Child was a person who was the child product of a Seraphim and a Hellion. It was said that the child held tremendous powers and could even manipulate the very fabrics of the world." said Alisha now dropping to her knees with her head to the ground.

"Please. I beg you. Aid me in this. I need to find the Shepard. The one who will save us from the encrouching darkness. Half my problems are over when I found you and I thank the gods I found you. But please, help me in my quest." she said with Naruto sighing.

"Sorry. Can't help you." he said making her look at him while he himself looked away.

"Why not?" whined Alisha.

"Because, I need to try and find a way for me to be back on the throne. A couple nights ago, I gained this power and I tainted the crystal we used for the contract with the Earth Seraphim. I would've been captured, if this cursed power hadn't have gone off like it did." said Naruto glarring at the mark on his hand.

"So you only care about being back on your throne." said Alisha alittle down from what he just said.

"Yup." was all Naruto said.

"But if you just march up there now, you'll be cut down." said Alisha.

"I know that." said Naruto as he looked her way.

"Then you should gather forces. People who'd be willing to aid you in your crusade...Tell you what. If you help me find the Shepard, then I'll be more than willing to aid you with military strength. Help me. And I'll help you." said Alisha with Naruto gaining a thinking pose.

"How can I tell you're not lying?" questioned Naruto glarring at her.

"I am the Princess of a country. And the one who commands the military. I promise, I'll make good on our deal should you help me on my end." said Alisha.

"You make a strong point. Very well. You got yourself a deal. I'll help you find this stupid Shepard." said Naruto as he slumped by a tree and fell asleep.

As he slept, he dreamed. Well, he wasn't really dreaming, he soon found himself taken into a world that he had never seen before. Looking about he found many things to be out of place. The first one was of Alisha sleeping by the fire, but both were in a sense of suspended animation. Frozen exacttly where they were. Looking to the sky and all around him, he found the overall cast was that of a purple colour. But when his eyes glanced over the symbol on his left hand, he found it to be pulsing, but the pulsing was rather slow. Slowly getting to his feet, Naruto found that there was a strange gravity about the place. Choosing to follow where this gravity was coming from, he soon found himself stopping over by the water's edge that wasn't far off from his camp.

"Hello Naruto." came a voice as a man with oil black hair and midnight black eyes materialised before him. His clothes were rather regal as he had his arms folded as he floated before Naruto.

"How do you know my name?" spoke Naruto.

"Because the one who beared the mark before you chose you as his successor. In times of old the Shepard and the Outcast worked together. The Shepard held the gift to use the power of the Seraphim, while the Outcast held the power to manipulate the world to his will. Forces rule this world. Forces men call Magic..." trailed the man as Naruto's hand burned with a tribal circle burned around his mark.

"And now, these forces will serve you. I am the Outsider, and you bear my mark." said the man with Naruto looking to him.

"You mean, this was your doing?" snapped Naruto.

"The base mark was from the one who chose you. I meerly awoke it." replied the Outsider.

"Come and find me." he said as he vanished.

Soon enough, Naruto found that he had gained insight on a new ability. Blink was what it was called. Walking over to the edge of the water, he found that there was no water. Just a very long fall while another platform was seen further away. There was no way in hell he'd make that jump. Wait, the new ability. Concerntrating he focused his mind and instantly, he found himself on the platform. This would prove very useful. An easy method to get from one area to the next in the blink of an eye. Finding another platform, he found there was a scene frozen in time, much like how Alisha was frozen. Blinking to it he found it was his mother and father being thrown into prison. Finding a letter in mid air, he grabbed it and opened it up. The wards: You cannot save them, was written over and over again. Putting the page into his pocket he moved on, but not before making a vow that he'd get his parents out.

Soon he spotted an area where there was a strange type of alter like shrine on the one platform. Using Blink a few times, he managed to get there, as he walked over to the alter, he found his hand moving on its own and touch the shrine. Instantly the Outsider came into view.

"Over the course of your days you will encounter many trials that will test you to you limits. Search for my shrines scattered across your world that are raised in my name. And the doorway to your birthright shall be revealed. Take this one last item." said the Outsider as the circular tribal tattoo grew more to be along his forearm. "The more you find my shrines, the more power you shall unlock. Just know, what ever you choose, I'll be watching your every move. With great interest."

And just like that, Naruto's eyes shot open to find himself back in the real world. Slowly sitting up to find his mark having a few new things, he soon realised it wasn't one of those weird dreams. And that it actually happened, scattering the embers of the once fire that was lit, he got Alisha up with them heading out find the Shepard. Sure the whole thing that Outsider guy said about him facing many trials was true yes, but the only thing he was concerned about, was to get his parents back and him ascend to the throne, that was the only reason he was helping Alisha right now. Once he helped her find this Shepard guy, he'd get some soldiers to take back his homeland.

 **And scene.**

 **So now Naruto has gained even more power now that his mark has been awakened. With him now meeting the Outsider and gaining some knowledge on who was the one who chose Naruto to be his successor, things will be getting more interesting.**

 **But can Alisha persuade the crowned prince of Konoha that getting vengeance isn't the way forward? Find out.**

 **Chapter 3: Heads In The Coulds.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had met up with Princess Alisha. Find the mark of the one who aided the Shepard resting on Naruto's left hand.**

 **Completely excited to find the mark on Naruto's hand, and knowing that it wasn't lies or rumors, she has asked for Naruto's assistance. She feels that now that she has half of the puzzle, she can find the other half being the Shepard.**

 **But Naruto wants non of it. He seeks only one thing. Clear his parent's name and retake his throne. But after Alisha struck a deal with him, things have taken a turn. The deal. Soldiers for Naruto's cause for his cooperation.**

 **Not only that, but Naruto has been visited by the Outsider and has had his Void powers awakened. He even has awakened the power of the Void that has slept within him. And he now has the ability to use Blink. A short range of teleportation.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: Heads In The Clouds.

Waking up to a new morning, Naruto found Alisha still sleeping. Simply shaking his head as he assesed his gear, Naruto got his weapons ready. Looking to his mark, he found the tribal circle tattoo encompassing the mark. He knew this power was incredible. But it was not what he saw it. He more saw such power to be a hinderance rather a convenience. A curse. A means of holding him back from his true potential. On top of that, if he knew correctly, they'd likely put a bastard who will be their puppet on the throne. From there, a new royal bloodline would be made.

Not only that, but the kingdom of Konoha was one of the most strongest in all the kingdoms. So should they decide to pull the strings, lands will become bloodied and a new age of terror would ensue from there. SO time was very much against him. Gettting Alisha up, Naruto and her mounted he only horse there was, wih Naruto of course being the one who steered the horse. Feeling Alisha wrap her arms around him and hold him close, gave Naruto's cheeks a slight dust of red, but he dismissed the feeling and commanded the horse to move.

The only reason he was doing this alliance with Alisha, was because he needed soldiers. People willing to help him take back his birthright being the throne of Konoha. But as they galloped to a set of rocky mountains to which Alisha stated was a gateway to where the Shepard was, Naruto thought back to what his fiance, Hinata said to him. She called him a monster. And to never see her again.

That was a rather nasty dagger to plunge into him. It still felt a nasty feeling within him whenever he thought of that. But he soon was brought out his thoughts when they came to a cave inside the mountain.

Dismounting, they went inside and soon found the place to be extremely dark. But that was when Alisha created a torch with some of the leftover items in the area and soon they were on their way. But as they moved along, Naruto placed a hand on his head as he heard a small whisper. Looking over to Alisha he got her attention.

"You talking to me?" questioned Naruto only to have Alisha shake her head.

"Nope. You probably imagining things." replied Alisha as they pressed further.

But once again Naruto heard a few more whispers with his vision getting a bit sharper. What the heck was going on? Colours soon began to distort while the noise in his head began to grow stonger. Alisha soon stopped and ran over to Naruto's side when she turned and found him holding onto the side of the cave.

"Naruto, you okay?" she asked while Naruto shook his head.

"I don't feel good. Feels like I can hear every voice in the world." said Naruto as he eyesight became more and more sharper with the colours becoming more and more distorted.

But soon enough, the noise stopped and Naruto found his eyesight to be ten times that was a normal human's. Looking to Alisha, he found her to be a yellow colour while he could also see her cone of vision. A voice sounded in his mind, but soon faded to be nothing.

Blinking his eyes, he found them to be back to normal. Giving it a small amount of concerntration, he found his vision stronger and everything going back to what it was when it first activated. And of course, what Naruto thought could be a supernatural being speaking into his mind.

"Naruto. Are you okay?" asked Alisha.

"I am now. But for some reason. My eyesight is more stronger than what it was. Also, I can see nearly everything ahead of us." replied Naruto as he looked around before deactivating the power and finding himself back in the dark cave.

"Hold on. Let me see something here." said Alisha handing over the torch to Naruto and pulling out the Celestial Records.

With a few notes etched into a few added pages, she scanned over the notes and soon found some of the abilities and powers that the Cursed Child held.

"Ah yes. According to the records I uncovered, the ability you have now is called Dark Vision. It gives you temporal access to increase the ability to perceive all things around you and grants temporal nightvision. However, as the vision is increased, the colour perceptions dull and you can only perceive a few colours." said Alisha.

To Naruto, this was proving to be incredibly useful. The ability to raise one's own sense of perception for a small price of losing colour indication, seemed a good deal. Even if it was temporal.

Alisha dismissed the torch and grabbed onto Naruto's sleeve and ensured she was kept close to him, even though she was slightly flustered from being up so close to him. But soon, they found themselves in an Oasis like layout with what was a tree in the middle with a pedastel. Deactivating his Dark Vision, Naruto kept a slight watch over the area as Alisha went about her litte ritual of admiring the artwork.

To Naruto, there wasn't really much to care about. All he saw was a rock and a tree in an open grassy area that was a bit cliche. But soon they were heading through a rocky entrance that emerged from the waterfall when Alisha touched the stone.

Naruto had to give he ones who crafted this thing. They sure knew how to make a cool entrance. But if he knew one thing. This was meerly a means to an end. He was just helping Alisha to get a few soldiers to aid him in battle. That was it. But for some reason, he could feel a sense of sanctuary. Like he could feel at peace, and be safe here. Looking to the marking he had on his left hand, he found it to be glowing a wonderful cyan blue with a small glow about it. It was like even the Void could feel that this place was meant to be kept safe. And safe it was kept.

But soon they stepped out and found them to be way up high in the sky. Looking around, the only thing they could see, was like a form of Elysium. Soft grass, crunched under their feet as a cool breeze pulled on their hair.

"It's the land of the Seraphim. I can't believe we found it." cried Alisha as she dashed about with happiness.

"Someone pinch me. I may be tripping hard." said Naruto as he looked about.

But he soon broke into a sprint when Alisha began to lose balance when she stepped wrong near the edge. Seeing the rocks under he feet about to give way, Naruto used Blink just as the rock gave way. Alisha found herself dangling on the side while Naruto left her by her wrist.

Giving it a valiant pull, Naruto yanked Alisha back up to the ground.

"Next time. Don't go running about." said Naruto as he breathed in and out rather sharply.

Pulling someone who will die and make you lose your only shot at getting an army would cause for a surge of everything you have. Alisha knew Naruto was right. In her absent mindedness, she discarded all sense of safety. She should've known better that she will most likely be entering into a world she had never known before. But then again, they felt nothing when they walked through the entrance. Must work similar to Naruto's Blink ability.

Without further delaying it, they pressed on and soon found that there were some ruins which seemed to match the ones in the Celestail Records. Naruto was really beginning to wonder as to how much longer until they found this Shepard. To him, every minute he spends playing hide and seek with a person that may not exist, the more his parents suffer. He had to get as much help as soon as possible.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto and Alisha have found the exact whereabouts regarding the land of the Seraphim. And not only that, but Alisha nearly died because of being careless. If Naruto hadn't grabbed her and pulled her up like he did, someone would be scrapping her from the side of who knew where.**

 **As well, Naruto has gained a new power. Dark Vision. And yes, it is the same Dark Vision that Corvo uses.**

 **As well, Naruto is getting restless about finding this Shepard. The sooner he find this guy, the better he'll be in a position to help his parents.**

 **Chapter 4: Trouble In Paradise.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **So for those of you who are out there who enjoy reading RWBNY. I have some rather good news for you. I have just recently completed the 25th chapter. I have given it to a local Beta Reader who lives here in S.A. He has helped me with a lot of my books, and he told me that the 25th chapter was something he had never seen before. Sure it took some elements for various sources, but it was something never exppected at all.**

 **He was almost in tears in that episode. And that's saying something.**

 **But now we turn to Tales Of The Cursed Child.**

 **The last place we left off was where Naruto and Alisha had gone into the world where the Seraphim are. Now that they have arrived, Naruto has also saved Alisha before she could fall and die. Luckly Naruto had saved her.**

 **Now they have to find where the Seraphim are and get their help.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: Trouble In Paradise.

Walking along a rather impressive ruin, Naruto tailed Alisha as they pushed forward while hugging the side of a ledge. But soon they found themselves in a chamber of some sort. Light pooled from above while a statue that depicted the Shepard rested before them. Alisha stormed off to the statue as she began to go on again about the significance of the Shepard.

Giving a shake of his head while Naruto looked about, he soon found a section where a small hole in the wall was seen. Cobwebs covered the hole as a subtle breeze blew through the hole. Making his way to the hole, he got down on his haunches and placed his left hand on the wall. TThe mark on his hand flashed yellow blue as a marking appeared on the wall. The same one on his hand.

The wall soon crumbled away, alerting Alisha who spun around and found the sight before her. Walking to the hole Naruto was standing before, they pushed through and soon they found a passageway. It seemed to have been sealed off many years ago. Pushing forward, they followed the passage and soon found themselves standing before a rather large holding of some kind. In fact, it was actually a tomb. A large stone coffin rested in the centre while a crystal rested above the stone coffin.

"This is the resting place of the Outcast. The very person who helped the Shepard in the war for the planet. It has to be." said Alisha as she shot about the room in admiration on how this was such an amazing finding.

Naruto meerly sighed as he hung his head, but something soon caught his eye as he found the mark on his hand glowing rather brightly. It was like it was being drawn to something. And true to what he was thinking, a small brick in the wall began to glow. Slowly making his way to glowing brick, Naruto felt incredible power coming off the stone. Once his hand made contact with the stone did Naruto be yanked deep into his mind.

Finding himself in a part of his mind he had never seen before, he stopped a large statue that was chained up in the distance. Making his way to the statue, he found the road toward the statue to be desroyed. But there were a few areas where he could Blink to. But when he Blinked to the first platform, Naruto found many enemies come out of nowhere. They were like nothing he had ever seen before. Getting weapons ready, Naruto used Blink on many of them.

What he found interesting was that if he kept moving and hard to pinpoint, he'd be able to keep the enemy disorientated. Once all the enemies were dead, Naruto made his way to the statue.

But he soon found that there was no longer a way to the statue. Rather, one of the chains were attached to the end of the road. Getting out his sword, he brought it down but found himself shooting backward as the steel bounced off the metal with a loud clang.

Looking to the sudden paining feeling in his hand, he found the mark glowing a more stronger colour than it being its gentle and subtle glow. The blue and yellow were more sharper and felt more stronger than ever. Rearing a strong hand above his head, Naruto brought it down as a wind slicer was seen above him and shattered the link then and there.

Watching the chain drop to the sea as cracks began to appear on his arm along with the statue. Watching the statue slowly turn to look at him, Naruto felt the sudden knowledge of a brand new power. Devouring Swarm. Like he knew it all along.

Snapping his eyes awake as he found himself being shaken by Alisha, he turned to her as she showed a face of concern for Naruto.

"You okay?" asked Alisha.

"Yeah. Guess I got something new." said Naruto.

"Who are you?" asked a voice making them turn to where it came from.

But to Naruto he saw two people, while Alisha saw only one.

"You two wanna attack us or something?" barked Naruto making Alisha look to him.

"Two?" asked Alisha.

"Yeah. He's standing right there." said Naruto pointing to the two of them.

"I only see one. The boy with brown hair." said Alisha.

"You've gotta be joking with me." said Naruto with Alisha shaking her head.

"No I'm not." spoke Alisha. "I only see one person."

"How is it that you can see me?" asked the one with snow white hair.

"What do you mean? Of course I can see you." said Naruto making the man wonder how it was possible.

"You've breached our borders. You're to come with us." said the one with brown hair as he escorted them away.

As they walked along the road, Naruto wondered as to why Alisha couldn't see the one guy. Unless, it could be due to the reason as to how he gained this power. It was something rather strong, and he always felt something rather strange about this power. This must be the change he had.

They soon found themselves at a village of some sorts. To Naruto, he saw many people there. While Alisha only saw the brown haired man. Finding themselves coming to a stop outside a small hut, they were told to come inside and meet with the elder.

They both entered the hut and for Alisha, she saw no one in there, other than a nice housewarming feeling while Naruto found an old man sitting there by the pot in the middle.

Sitting down by the pot, Naruto scolded to the old man while Alisha looked at Naruto and wondered why he was making such a face.

The old man took one look at Naruto's hand and found the same mark used by the Outcast many years ago.

"You bear the mark of the Cursed Child. You are the heir to that abomination." said the old man.

"Well excuse me. It wasn't my fault to have been given this power. It just so happened that I gain such a power." barked Naruto.

"Either way, you bear the mark of the monster. You are not welcome here." said the old man while Naruto's cold gaze darkened.

"A monster eh? And if I'm not welcome here. Why bring me here in the first place?" chimed Naruto.

"You were the reason as to why our perimeter was breached. You have brought in a monster with you. A Hellion." said the old man only for Naruto to slam his fist on the ground.

"And you just assumed that I brought it here. You have no proof to show that it was me." hissed Naruto.

"You must be put down for what you did." said the old man. "Tomorrow, you will be taken to the furthest and most desolate areas where you will be forced to fall to the ground." said the old man.

"Kill me. That's your sollution to fixing this problem?" snapped Naruto.

"To me it is." said the old man as he got up and walked away.

"Great. Now I'm a criminal in that old fart's eyes." growled Naruto.

"You're gonna be executed? But you were with me the entire time." said Alisha.

"To him, I am the child who destroyed the peace. If I remember, in your notes about the Cursed Child. The child was a product of a Hellion and a Seraphim. Because of my mark, he thinks I am that child. It is a theory, but what I think, is that after the war. The Outcast came back here, only to be scorned and hated by those he protected. That may be why he is seen so vile and cruel." said Naruto.

"Makes sense. No doubt they have put guards outside." said Alisha with Naruto activating Dark Vision.

"Yup. Three guards have been placed outside." said Naruto.

"But you could take them down easily." said Alisha with Naruto shaking his head.

"I can't. I bearly have control of this new power. And on top of that, I have a new one unlocked. So that is what I am dealing with right now." said Naruto.

"I see." said Alisha.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has gained a new power, but we don't know what it is. And yes, I did play it out like how Dante in DmC: Devil May Cry got his powers. And no this does not mean I'm giving Naruto powers like Dante or any other character of the Devil May Cry series.**

 **It will just be the Void. That is all.**

 **And now Naruto is sceduled to be executed. How lovely.**

 **Chapter 5: Demons And Angels.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **PPlease rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to a new chapter to Tales Of The Cursed Child.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto along with Alisha have been taken to a small village where Naruto will be forced to fall to his death. Alisha will at least be able to go free. But not Naruto seeing that the old man sees him as a monster.**

 **This isn't what he wanted. All he wanted was to help Alisha in order to gain a massive amount of forces to assist him in his fight against the ones who threw him off the throne.**

 **Oh, one last thing. Due to certain circumstances I cannot talk about. I am being pulled temporarily from the Fanfiction industry. Please don't feel that I am abandoning anything. I am far from that. Writing is my passion. It's just that I'm going into an entirely new change and must adapt before I can reintroduce the writing into everything. I am truly sorry for this. Once everything has settled I can write again.**

 **Can Naruto find a way to show that he is a good guy? Let's find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5: Demons And Angels.

Thrashing about as she slept, Alisha kept mumbling in her sleep as she clawed at the mat she slept on. Naruto sat against the wall as he watched her thrashing about. She looked to be in a large amount of pain and suffering.

No. Everyone had been in pain and suffered by a large amount. It wasn't just her who suffered. But to lose someone whom was close to you was a large stab to your being. Naruto was no mind reader. But he could tell Alisha was in a tremendous amount of psychological pain.

Sighing to himself as he hung his head as Alisha's cries rung within his mind. Naruto ran a hand through his sun kissed blonde hair. Maybe he was too hard on Alisha. He hadn't been with her for too long but he knew this meant alot to her. That she was obessed with these type of things. The only thing he gave a shit about was his own ass being back in his throne. His birthright. His heritage. His claim to royalty.

Alisha had probably lost everything in her life most likely. She must seen things that would make most men break. Make even the hardest veteran cringe in fear. Something Naruto never knew. On the other side of the spectrum, this power had been with Naruto for sometime now. And for some reason, it was proving to feel natural. Like it belonged with him this entire time.

His musings were soon broken when Alisha began to wake up. Watching as she slowly opened her eyes and looked to him, Naruto got to his feet as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked with her nodding her head.

"Just a bad dream." she said getting into a sitting position.

"I see." said Naruto looking to find that it was almost morning.

"Are you sure you wish to go through with this? I mean being executed because of you being who you are?" asked Alisha with Naruto hanging his head.

"To be honest. I don't know what to expect. I didn't want to go down like this. Besides. As I said, the Seraphim are powerful beings while I myself are only coming to grips with my new powers. So should I have decided to take them on. I'll only succeed in getting killed." said Naruto with Alisha understanding.

"You make a good point. I'm just a little sad that all my efforts are going to end like this." said Alisha hanging her head with Naruto placing a hand on her shoulder making her lift her head to him.

"Don't be. If anything. I'm grateful to you. You showed me what it means to actually have fun no and then. And I apologize for the way I have treated you." said Naruto with Alisha shaking her head.

"No. It's understandable. If I was in the same position as you, I'd have done the same thing as you." said Alisha with Naruto locking eyes with her.

"Alisha. No matter what happens, promise me that you'll continue to pursue this desire of yours." said Naruto with Alisha nodding her head.

"Naruto. Where is this coming from?" asked Alisha arching an eyebrow.

"I...I just don't want you to fail where I have." said Naruto.

"And where did you fail?" asked Alisha with Naruto turning away from her.

"When I was due to succeed my father and ascend to the throne, I ran away and hid while my parents took the fall. They sacrificed their right to sit on the throne so that I could escape. That paints me as a coward." said Naruto with Alisha takinng hold of his face and turning his head to look at her.

"Never say that about yourself. Your parents saw something in you where you will be even greater than them. To them, you have exceeded beyond their expectations. Naruto. You are more than just their son to them. You are their legacy." said Alisha with Naruto smiling to her and bringing her into a hug.

"I thank you. Alisha. You truly are a good friend." said Naruto with Alisha running her hands along his back.

She couldn't help but blush from the feeling of how defined his back was. He must have spent years of training to have developed this type of physic. Releasing from their embrace, Naruto soon heard the doors fly open as the guards stood there. Sighing as he slowly got up, Naruto was led to find himself standing at the very edge. A sheer drop to the ground awaited him when he dropped from his point.

Looking to Alisha, he smiled as he slowly took a step. But he never fell to the ground. As a Hellion charged out of no where, pulled him away from the edge and slammed into the ground. Finding Alisha back away, Naruto turned to the Hellion that was holding him down.

"The child of the Seraphim and the Hellion. I finally found the Cursed Child. Oh what a joy it is." it said as it grabbed Naruto's throat and began to squeeze.

Slowly finding himself losing conscienceness, Naruto created his left hand into a fist as the mark he had began to glow, he used a powerful gust of wind to get the Hellion off him. Slowly getting to his feet as he coughed while getting air into his lungs, Naruto looked to where the Hellion landed to find him slowly getting to his feet as well.

"Why do you wish to kill me?" barked Naruto.

"You bear the mark the Cursed Child had. You are a blight on this world. If that bloody child hadn't been born, the world will still be very much as it is." hissed the Hellion.

"So just because two people fell in love, you seek to end their legacy. Is that it?" snapped Naruto with the hellion nodding its head.

"Correct. Once you're out of the way, we can carve a new path where we can exact a dominance over people." said the Hellion with Naruto growling.

"Hate to disappoint. But that will have to be the only thing you say. Cause you aren't gonna walk away alive." said Naruto gritting his teeth as he got ready with his sword in one hand and his mark glowing in the other.

Charging at the Hellion, Naruto Blinked to be behind the Hellion and struck the Hellion in the back with the hilt of the weapon. Using Blink again, he teleported to be infront this time and punched the Hellion in the mouth. But Naruto wasn't done yet. Using several wind attacks, Naruto held the Hellion in place and used a series of teleports. He attacked from multiple directions and used everything he could to take the thing down. One the final teleport, Naruto appeared in front of the Hellion, his back to the thing.

Sheathing his weapon, the Hellion exploded as a result as Naruto dropped to the ground. He had been thinking of doing a move to do just like that, but he never thought it would leave him this drained. Looking up to find Alisha sprinting to him, Naruto smiled as he collapsed fully.

After a few minutes, Naruto opened his eyes to find his head resting in Alisha's lap while another man with brown hair stood over him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Ugh my head hurts." said Naruto slowly liftting himself up.

"What was that? What did you do?" asked Alisha.

"A little something I've been workinng on." said Naruto. "I call it Heaven's Blink Strike."

"A fitting name for an attack such as that." said Naruto.

Slowly gettting to his feet he soon spotted the old mann walking over to him.

"I am terribly sorry for misjudging you. You hold the power to save our world. When I saw the mark on your hand, I freaked out and thought you'd end us. But what I saw was not the case. In the past, someone imitated the Cursed Child and even mimicked his moves. I'm sorry if I caused you problems." said the man with Naruto holding up his hands.

"No. It's okay. I'd never harm someone like that." said Naruto with the old man turning to the brown haired man and his friend.

"Mikeal, Sorey. You are needed down there. Should this war happen again, it won't be jus the humans in trouble. You and the Cursed Child hold the keys to stop this from happening." said the old man handing a glove to Sorey.

"So does this mean we can leave?" asked Sorey.

"Of course. They need your help to stop this nightmare." said the old man.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto's gained power turns out to manipulate wind to his advantage. Should he grow this power more and more. He'd very much be able to awaken Void Trigger. The legendary power only the Cursed Child can weild.**

 **Not only that, but Sorey and his friend Mikeal have joined the party. With both the Shepard and the Cursed Child at her side, Alisha can fight back against the darkness that threatens the world.**

 **Chapter 6: The Legend Awakens.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to a new chapter for Tales Of The Cursed Child.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto showed his new power. Wind Blast. Now unlike the game, Naruto can use Wind Blast either as a slicer, a tornado or a more stronger form being Hurricane. But that can only be acheived when he's gained the ability to go into his Void Trigger.**

 **Not only that, but Naruto is starting to open up to Alisha about what he had been through. Is this the start for Naruto, where he finally lets go of that cold attitude of his and opens up to everyone?**

 **Find out.**

 **As well, the next update will only happen when I have a window. Which will be really scarce**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6: The Legend Awakens.

With the group no longer within the clouds where the Seraphim lived, they made their way to the Capital. The very place Alisha lived. Naruto had read and heard stories about the place, but never had he seen it. He knew that when his parents gave him the throne, he'd see the place in order to do trading and what not.

As they made their way to the Capital, Naruto soon began to feel the mark on his hand growing in power, Alisha saw this and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"It's the Menevolence in the area. According to records I found, the Cursed Child was connected directly to the Menevolence. You're probably sensing it all around you." said Alisha with Naruto nodding his head.

"Feels like my skin is crawling." said Naruto as they headed through the gates.

Walking with Alisha to the palace, Naruto along with Sorey and Mikael found the place to be rather spacious and roomy. But they followed her to find that she was to meet with her master/trainer. Naruto was completely blown away by how she looked. That shapely body. That flowing purple hair and the way she held herself. She was absolutely stunning.

"Maltran, how have things been while I was away?" asked Alisha looking to the woman.

"Not good. The council decided to try and pull a fast one on you. They tried to, but I stoppped them. Alisha, you must do something about this. Or else it will get worse." said the woman.

"I have the means to finally stop the destruction of the world." cheered Alisha proudly pointing at Naruto and Sorey.

"Who are they?" asked Maltran arching her eyebrow.

"The Shepard and The Cursed Child. Both are their reincarnations." said Alisha with Maltran spotting Naruto.

"You, boy. Come here." said Maltran to Naruto.

"I have a name. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." growled Naruto walking to her.

"Are you the child to Kushina and Minato? Rulers to Konoha?" asked Maltran with Naruto nodding his head.

"They're my parents." stated Naruto.

"So, I guess this really does mean things have gotten bad." stated Maltran.

"What do you mean?" asked Alisha.

"While you were away on your quest to find the Cursed Child and the Shepard, Konoha scouts were spotted outside our walls. They are most likely intending to wage war." stated Maltran with Naruto shaking his head.

"I have no intention of doing that. Once I had ascended to the throne, I'd have started setting up trade routes and alliances with people." stated Naruto.

"I know. Your parents were peace lovers. Never liking the fact that men and women had to kill each other." said Maltran laying a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"What can we do in order to stop the Hellions and our world from being swallowed by darkness?" asked Sorey.

"There is a sword in one of our halls. Today, people will be trying to pull it out and claim their shot at fame. So far no one has been able to pull it out." said Alisha receiving some documents and heading to meet the council.

With the two boys standing there with Maltran, Naruto left his mark pulse an eerie feeling. As if he was being guided by something. Holding his hand out as the pulsing soon became a solid glow in one direction, he began to walk in the direction. Sorey and Maltran saw this and tailed him.

Maltran knew where he was most likely going. In fact, the area he was going was where they couldn't get in. A large fenced off area that just showed up out of nowhere. He was most likely being led there as strange Magic was being felt there. Making it to the fenced off area, they watched on.

And true to what had happened, Naruto phased right through the barrier and was no where to be found. For Naruto, the mark was glowing more brightly as his skin soon began to smoke from heat. When he finally made it to the centre, Naruto found a rather large looking sword. It looked extremely heavenly and even gave off a demonic feeling to it despite its presence.

The glowing mark on his hand soon died out and Naruto just stood there as the sword pulsed with a warm feeling. Something about it gave a rather humbling feeling to his soul while also ensuring strict authority was needed.

Reaching out and taking hold of the handle, Naruto felt his body burning deep inside as he was pulled deep within his subconscience to find the statue once more. And once more, he made his way to the chain link and destroyed it with the statue glowing more than last time he was in here.

Snapping his eyes open as he howled to the heavens with the barrier fizzling out of existance. Allowing Sorey and Maltran to see Naruto holding onto a sword in the ground. Giving a massive pull on the sword, Naruto successfully yanked it out and was soon encased in a powerful bright light, blinding everything around him.

When the light died out, Naruto stood there with the sword resting on his shoulder as a white cloak made of light flowed behind him, with white flames flowing off as well, pieces of hair flowed upwards to look like his hair was on fire while two prodominant pieces of hair flowed upwards and gave a menacing vibe as if they were horns.

Turning to look at Sorey and Maltran, Naruto smiled to them as he tapped the sword on his back. To them, they seemed to be looking at the equivilant of a god. Naruto's eyes burned white while his body flowed with energies never seen before.

"The power of the Cursed Child. Has awoken." stated Naruto only to hear another voice.

"All too right about that." echoed the voice through the area.

The voice was rich and posh as the sword Naruto was holding glowed brightly and his form vanishing. Only to form a woman who looked to be a goddess herself standing before him. Her white hair flowed down to the floor while two horns rested on her head resembling rabbit ears. Her eyes were full white much like Naruto's ex fiance Hinata's. While a third eye rested in her forehead.

The woman gave Naruto a bow.

"My name is Kaguya. And you are the one who drew me, correct?" she asked.

"I did." replied Naruto with Kaguya walking over to him and giving him a kiss on the lips, shocking them all at what the girl who showed up out of nowhere just did.

"The contract has been made. You may use my power however you see fit. Call on me whenever the need arises, and I will be there." she said as she vanished to form the sword again but this time on Naruto's back.

Turning to those gathered, Naruto found them to be having faces of shock and horror.

"What?" asked Naruto shrugging his shoulders.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has gained a new weapon and the name of said weapon is Kaguya. Yes, it's Kaguya from Naruto and yes she will be in Naruto's harem.**

 **As well, you're wondering as to why and how the others saw her unlike the other Serapphim who can't be seen. That will be revealed later.**

 **And I'm so very sorry it took so long to write. I just had so much to get through before I could write again. Like a new college, a new career path and a whole bunch of studying and exams.**

 **Thank you for your patience though.**

 **Chapter 7: Ways Forward.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter for Tales Of The Cursed Child.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had gained a new power in the form of a contract with Kaguya. A powerful spirit that takes on the form of a weapon for her master to weild.**

 **Some of you may be wondering, what type of weapon does this look like. Well, you may know from the Zombies map, Shadows Of Evil from BO3, the Apothicon Sword. It's that design, but the blade is white.**

 **With such a powerful weapon in Naruto's hands, he is beginning to awaken more and more of his powers from the Void. You may even go so far as to say, that Naruto is becoming more powerful than the first Cursed Child.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7: Ways Forward.

Walking through the Capital, Naruto was getting some rather unwanted looks. Reason why? Well, firstly Kaguya had decided to stay out in the open and not in weapon form. The second thing being that she was drop dead gorgeous, like on goddess level of beauty. Thirdly, the men of the Capital were rather hateful of Naruto who was walking with Kaguya. And lastly, the woman was clinging to Naruto who meerly held a face of somber at how much of a pain this was.

Finally making it to the palace, they headed inside to meet with Alisha. Making their way to her room, they knocked. They soon entered afterwards.

"Hello you guys. I've been meaning to ask..." she trailed when she saw the woman clinging to Naruto's arm and shoving it between her D cup sized breasts.

"Who is this?" she asked looking at Kaguya.

"Her name is Kaguya. And she is the source of the disturbance we've had. Turns out she and Naruto are now contracted." stated Maltran slightly glarring at Kaguya.

"So you're Naruto's master now." stated Alisha with Kaguya finally breaking from Naruto.

"He is my master and I his servant and weapon. I do everything my master orders me to. I also service _all_ his needs." she said purring and acting seductive at the last thing.

"What?" barked Alisha grabbing the wrong end of the conversation.

"Whoa whoa whoa." said Naruto waving his arms before him. "She didn't mean it like that."

"But master, you clearly stated that I belong to you. And that you will use me in anyway necessary." stated Kaguya.

"Not helping Kaguya." barked Naruto.

"We are destined to be together. And I will please and satisfy all your desires to the best of my ability, master." stated Kaguya latching onto Naruto like a lover would and then licking his ear.

"Na-ru-to." spoke Alisha leaking KI as she deatn glarred Naruto. "You leave for 5 hours and already you have done this."

"She's just joking. Honestly." said Naruto trying to get Kaguya off him.

"But it's the truth. I am yours and will be yours to play with." said Kaguya going in for a kiss only to have Naruto shove a hand onto her lips to stop her.

Looking over to Sorey who meerly stood there looking at the scene. Naruto made a face asking for help from the man. Sorey meerly stepped backwards.

"You're on your own my friend." said Sorey with Naruto crying out at how unfair this turned out.

After a few minutes of straightening everything out, Kaguya got down to business.

"As we all know, the lands we all know it as, will be consumed. I was brought from the world of the gods to help the new Cursed Child and the Shepard to fight for the freedom of tha lands from the Hellions. But we need strength if we wish to stop this nightmare." stated Kaguya.

"That may be true, but how can we?" asked Maltran. "We barely have enough forces to hold our own here."

Kaguya meerly chuckled as she looked to the military advisor.

"You really don't know do you. This fight involved everyone, we must band the lands together to fight against the Hellions."

"And how do we do that? Wars and skirmishes are littered all over these lands. How can we band everyone together when there is still bad blood in the air?" asked Alisha.

"There is a way. Diplomacy, or dictatorship. If I'm not mistaken, there is a group of all female warriors who are near these lands. They even hold considerable power to fight against Hellions. Should we recruit them, we have already taken the steps needed to fight against this nightmare." stated Kaguya.

"It would be a boost in terms of our own strength. But how do we go about recruiting them?" asked Sorey.

"There is only one way. And you're not gonna like it." said Kaguya.

"Please tell us." said Naruto.

"These female warriors are always finding worthy men to bed settle with and produce children. But these recruitments for such an act have dwindled due to the insuficient amount of men who meet their criteria. These women are only after men who hold dark powers. That is also how they fight against the Hellions. Fight darkness with darkness." said Kaguya.

"We girls are out of the question due to use being female. Sorey can't do it because he is the Shepard which is full of holy power..." said Maltran as she began to think before something clicked. "No way. I vote against it."

Kaguya meerly nodded.

"The only candidtate legible enough is my master here. He is after the reincarnation of the Cursed Child. A being of both dark and light. The light part will definately not gain their attention. But the dark will." said Kaguya with Naruto frowning to her.

"You're saying, I offer myself to them as a potential lover, in order to gain their support." he said with Kaguya nodding her head.

"It's the only way." she stated.

"I too vote against it." said Alisha but looked down. "But we need forces to take down the Hellions. So we've got only one option."

Looking to Naruto, she gulped down the lump in her throat.

"Naruto, you're gonna have to go there and gain their trust. I know it's not something you want. But these are desperate times." said Alisha.

"So I am to go there. Get hitched to one of them, bed her and make her mine, in order to have her warriors support." stated Naruto with Kaguya nodding her head.

"That's the whole idea." she stated before latching onto Naruto again. "If you don't enough it, I can always please you another way master."

She soon began to snake her hand downwards only to have it grabbed by Naruto.

"Let's get a move on then." he said with Kaguya pouting at having her fun ruined.

Walking out the room, they headed for the gates. This was their only option. Despite being that of a rather hated plan, this still had to be done in order for them to gain support for the fight against the Hellions.

The more troops they have on their side. The better. Sure this plan involved Naruto be the sacrifical lamb, but this had to be done. The very thought of it, left Alisha and Maltran with a very nasty taste in their mouths.

 **And scene.**

 **So now we begin to see the playfull side of Kaguya as she plays with Naruto and making the others believe that Naruto and Kaguya are having a fling on the side. This is going to get interesting.**

 **But with the notion of getting more allies on their side to fight against the Hellions, they make their way to the place where a village of female warriors reside. Using Naruto as their only candidate seeing that they only take those who have dark powers in them, this is going to be hard for both Maltran and Alisha as they have come to have a crush on Naruto.**

 **Can Naruto gain the support from these women who fight?**

 **Find out next week.**

 **Chapter 8: A Village Of Heaven And Hell.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Tales Of The Cursed Child.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto was forced into a situation where he'd be offered to a group of female fighters in order to gain their support to stop the ever approaching darkness that is to befall them.**

 **Seeing that these fighters only accept men who hold dark powers, many of the party members were ruled out because of them either being female, or having holy power in them. That is why Naruto has to do this due to him being the reincarnation of the Cursed Child. A child born from a Hellion and a Seraphim.**

 **With him having dark power flowing in his veins, this makes him the perfect candidtate to do this.**

 **Let's see what happens to the poor man.**

 **Heheheh.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 8: A Village Of Heaven And Hell.

"Are we there yet?" asked Sorey as they walked for what seemed like forever.

"We only stopped a few minutes ago. Stop complaining." barked Naruto in a rather venomous tone.

Slightly increasing her speed to be beside Naruto, Alisha found Naruto to have a rather sour look on his face. She knew why he was upset, but she asked anyway.

"What's wrong?" was her only choice of words.

"Everything is wrong. Doing all this just to have support for the war. Seems rather one sided to me." replied Naruto.

"If I was in your position, I would also be upset. But it may be for the best as we need fighters to help in this war. Kaguya said we need to band together to fight this enemy." stated Alisha with Naruto letting out a rather long sigh.

"But still." said Naruto.

But as they walked, they were soon ambushed by women who looked to be ready to kill them should they try anything. One of them stepped forward and began to look over the men of the group. Seeing that they could only see Naruto and Sorey, they scanned them over.

"No." said the one looking them over to Sorey and turning her attention to Naruto.

After afew minutes, she licked her lips as she placed a hand on his chest. Naruto could feel his own power respond to her touch. Completely out of his control as his power began to flow into her.

"Yes." she said looking to the other women.

"Take them. But this one goes to our leader." she said with the rest of the women tying up the others while Naruto was struck at the back of the neck and passing out.

"Lady Shizuka will be pleased with someone like you." she muttered as they took the group.

"These are them." said Kaguya as they were led deeper into the forest they were in.

"No shit." hissed Maltran as they walked deeper.

Coming up to a rather impressive gate with high rise concrete walls, they were soon herded into the city where everywhere one would look. Women lined the streets, but no men.

This was heaven to any man that came through the gates.

Walking deeper into the city and coming up to a large mansion, the woman carrying Naruto whistled and two female soldiers looked down and opened the doors to the mansion. Waling further up they came to another set of door that opened on their own and let them in.

Making their way to the second floor. They came to stop outside a room where the woman carrying Naruto knocked. Opening the doors after hearing the words to enter sounded, they found a rather beautiful woman sitting at a desk as she worked on what was before her.

This woman had long flowing black hair and powerful green eyes. Her clothing was full black with armor plates in a few areas while her clothing around her chest was open slightly to reveal her amazing chest.

"Lady Shizuka. We have found a potential husband for you." said the woman placing Naruto down.

"Thank you. You may release the others but keep a watch over them. The man stays here." said the woman behind the desk as stopped her work and looked up.

"If I may. I wish to stay with my master. I am his weapon after all." said Kaguya with Shizuka allowing it.

Slowly stirring awake, Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in the office of Shizuka. His head slightly pounding from being hit in the neck like that.

"Glad to see you finally awake." said Shizuka getting up and walking to him.

"You must be the leader here." stated Naruto getting up.

"Smart and handsome. I like that. Yes, I am the leader. My name is Shizuka. And the reason you're here is because of your power." said Shizuka walking to be infront of Naruto but only inches from his own body.

"But you should know, I have also holy energy in my body." stated Naruto only to feel a finger on his lips.

"Hush. I can feel it coming off you. But what interests me is your dark powers. Yours seems to be stronger than the other men we once had here." said Shizuka letting her finger slip and trail along Naruto's chest. Feeling his rock hard body.

"So, what?" asked Naruto.

"You are to be my husband. And sire many children with me." said Shizuka slowly taking off her clothes.

"Whoa whoa whoa." said Naruto grabbing her wrists to stop her.

"Oh, so you'd rather do it yourself?" said Shizuka with a smile of seduction. "Rather bold of you. But I will not object. Come and ravage me."

"That's not it. Plus I've only met you, like 2 minutes ago." said Naruto letting her wrists go. "Isn't there a trial I must go through?"

"There is. But that's only for men with a small bit of dark power. You however have it flowing off you like a waterfall. So there will be no need for that. But if that is your wish. We can have a match up against a few of our fighters." said Shizuka not understanding why Naruto refused to marry her then and there.

Naruto soon found himself knocked out again and when he woke up, he found himself laying on a bench while a gate to a wide open arena lay ahead while he head rested on Kaguya's lap.

"Glad to see you're awake, my master." she purred with Naruto getting up.

"Looks like it's time to fight." said Naruto with Kaguya nodding.

"She is almost done with announcing you." replied Kaguya as they turned to the arena.

"...And now. Please welcome my husband to be. Naruto." she cried as the audience cheered as the gate slid open and Naruto and Kaguya walking out into the arena.

"Test your skills before me. And we shall be married once you are victorious." shouted Shizuka.

"And what if I lose?" shouted Naruto.

"Then we will have to execute you." said Shizuka with Naruto sweatdropping.

"Should've married her when I had the chance." said Naruto with Kaguya giggling.

"Sucks to be you right now." she stated with Naruto snorting at her remark as a few other gates opened up with many female fighters stepping through holding various weapons ranging from dual wielded daggers to greatswords.

Stopping a few meters away from Naruto, they all looked to him, waiting for the order from their leader.

"This is going to get messy." said Naruto looking to Kaguya.

"That is it, master." she said.

"Kaguya, lend me your power!" shouted Naruto with Kaguya glowing white before transforming into a sword and shooting into the air before landing in Naruto's hand.

Spinning the weapon a few times while doing a few tricks with it in the process, Naruto finished his moves with Kaguya resting on his shoulder as his hair turned white and caught fire as his features shifted to have a flaming cloak of white flowed over his clothes with his eyes blazed white.

"Come at me. I dare you." chimed Naruto.

Shizuka soon gave the order to begin the match. And the girls charged at Naruto. Naruto meerly smirked as he shot high into the air and swung Kaguya.

"Flaming Reckoning!" he shouted as he let loose a wave of flames at the attackers.

In the stands, Maltran, Alisha and Sorey sat there with faces of awe. Naruto was demonstrating the full inbridled power of the Void. Yes it was in a sense heavenly power. But it was still part of the Void Naruto let off.

"Incredible." said Alisha as they watched on.

Dropping back down to the ground, Naruto found that he was seeing things before it even happened. This was incredible. That was when Kaguya spoke to him through the sword.

 _'Master, with me equiped like this, you gain the power of clairevoyence. The ability to see something before it happens.'_ she said with Naruto dodging an attack that came from one of the girls.

"Thanks for the heads up." said Naruto as he dodged another strike and kicked the girl away.

Up in the ruler's stands, Shizuka found that Naruto was on par, if not stronger than any woman who was trained her. And these fighters were the top in the Special Forces unit she had. For Naruto to go up against them easily like this. She wonder just how stronger he really was.

Naruto soon felt killer intent behind him and Blinked away before it happened. The crowd gasped in surprise at what they just saw as Naruto reappeared a few feet away from the one who attacked him.

As the battle was reaching its apex, Kaguya had a brilliant idea.

 _'Master, try pumping your Void power into me. Don't worry, I can handle it.'_ she said through their link.

"Okay." said Naruto as he did just that.

Soon the angelic sword began to hum a dangerous tune as the blade turned pitch black with Naruto's features too turning black. His flaming white hair and eyes turned black as the cloak over him also turned black. Everyone gasped at what just happened to Naruto.

"This ends now." stated Naruto as he brought Kaguya back with him standing in a full swing.

The women all charged at Naruto as the flames around the sword intensified. But as the drew close, Naruto let loose and swung the sword. A wave of pure pitch black energy burst forth from the sword as the women soon were engulfed by the wave of power.

When the flaming wave crashed against the arena wall, Naruto stood there. Breathing heavily as everyone looked from Naruto to the women who lay slumped against the wall. After a few seconds, the crowd burst into cheers as they began to chant Naruto's name.

Kaguya soon returned to being in her normal form as Naruto's features turned back to normal as well. Shizuka was seen walking down the stairs as she had a smile on her face. She had just found the perfect man to marry and have children with.

Once she was face to face with Naruto, she brought herself against his body as she pressed her body against his own. Naruto couldn't help but feel slightly aroused as he felt her body pressed against his own. But that was when he was struck by Shizuka at the back of the neck, knocking him out again.

 _'Not again.'_ thought Naruto as he fell into her arms.

Slowly waking up, Naruto found himself in a large bed while candles littered the place. Rose petals were seen scattered everywhere as the smell of a rather nice and pleasant fragrance flood his nose. Turning his head to the side, he soon found Shizuka with her back to him as she sat at what looked to be an alter with a god on the alter. She wore a rather form fitting pink gown.

"So you've awakened." she said as she finished praying and slowly got up.

"Why must you always knock me out? That was the third time this day." he chimed.

"I don apologize for that. But that won't be necessary anymore." said Shizuka as she turned around to show Naruto that the front part wasn't done up.

Naruto instantly had a nosebleed as he looked at her naked body. But he steeled his mind before it could break.

"What about the wedding?" he asked.

"This is the wedding." she said as she made her way to the bed and began to climb onto it.

"I'm not following." said Naruto with the bed slightly creaking from the extra weight now on it.

"In your cities, you have marriage and what have you. Here, our marriage is where we have sex with our man. That symbolises our union with one another." explained Shizuka.

"Oh boy." said Naruto as he soon felt Shizuka grind herself on him.

"I promise. I'll satisfy your every needs." said Shizuka only to be stopped by Naruto who grabbed her shoulders. Smiling at this, she closed her eyes. "So you wish to ravish me intead of me ravishing you."

"Would you stop with this whole sexy sultry thing for one minute." barked Naruto. "The only reason why I am doing this is because we need your support in this upcoming war. Hellions are beginning to mass around us. And if we don't band together, then we are done for."

Shizuka meerly smiled to this and lowered her head to his neck as she began to lick his neck while her other hand trailed to his groin and begin stroking him.

"I know why you are here. I knew your plan from the very beginning. The famed reincarnation of the Cursed Child, shows up and fights for the Greater Good with the Shepard as an ally. Word travels fast." she said.

"So help us." said Naruto only to have Shizuka push him down while her face was inches from his own.

"Let's strike a deal right here right now." she purred as she licked her lips. "If you have sex with me right here and now. Then I will lend you my support in this war."

Naruto meerly stared up at her, her face showing that of genuinity as she began to grind herself on him. This was the chance they had been waiting for. The chance to have the forces of these warrior women as allies. All he had to do was sleep with her. Seemed a little extreme. But then he thought back to his ex fiance, Hinata. She called him a monster.

Looking into Shizuka's eyes, he smiled to her as he flipped them over to have him on top. Slowly unbuckling his pants, Naruto's smile grew bigger.

"You've got yourself a deal." said Naruto finally getting his pants unbuckled.

Shizuka smiled as she got Naruto's shirt off and licked her lips at seeing his ripped body.

"Then make love to your wife. And seal our deal." she purred.

 **Lemon.**

Slamming his lips against hers as he shot his tongue deep into her mouth, he was awarded with a moan from Shizuka as he felt her one hand snake down and begin to stroke his growing member.

Naruto groaned at her touch as he felt her slowly pump him. Naruto's mind soon began to slip into a instinctual urge as he began to thrust his hips. Prodding Shizuka's entrance.

Shizuka soon broke the kiss as she moaned out loud as she felt Naruto's cock pock her pussy's lips. Flipping them over she slowly moved down, planting kisses along his body and soon made it to his 7 inched dick.

Licking her lips as she gave the head a kiss. She got to work. Using her tongue at first she began to slowly lick from the head to the shaft, then back up to the head. Naruto meerly lay there as the woman licked and serviced his manhood. But Shizuka took it a step further as she licked from the shaft then up to the head and then engulf the entire thing with her mouth.

Naruto ached his back as a moan escaped his lips. Feeling Shizuka's hot mouth cover his cock. Hinata and Naruto had sex before, but this felt more better. Plus he hadn't had sex in a while so this was a new yet similar feeling.

Shizuka soon moved her one hand and play and massage his sack as she continued to blow her man. Using her own moans, she added a hum to it to stimulate Naruto more. This did the trick as Naruto came into her mouth then and there.

Shizuka hungrily swallowed it all as she stayed there for a few minutes. Savoring every drop of Naruto's cum. Pulling her mouth from his cock with a popping sound at the end, she was awarded with a final shot of cum splashing her face.

Using her fingers, she cleaned her face as she gazed into Naruto's face.

"You're so delicious my love." she purred as she plopped down next to Naruto and opened her legs along with her opening her lower lips.

Naruto soon got the message and got up and soon hovered over her. Grabbing hold of his cock, he lined himself up with her entrance. Shizuka meerly placed her hands on his chest.

Slamming her lips against his in an attempt to drown out the pain that was to befall her. And soon, Naruto plunged himself deep into her. Shizuka screamed her pain into Naruto's mouth as she felt his cock push into her womb and stealing her virginity then and there. After a few minutes, Naruto began to move with Shizuka dislodging her lips from his own.

Soon her moans began to grow as Naruto continued to thrust into her. Throwing her arms around his neck and beginning to claw at his back, her moans grew into screams as she began to grind herself against his pelvis.

"Yes! Right there. Fuck me. Fuck her hard, Naruto." she moaned as Naruto thrusted harder into her.

"Fuck. This is so good. Fuck me. I love you. I love you so much." she howled as Naruto picked up his pace as he felt his balls tighten.

Shizuka knew exactly what was about to happen. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she eld him there. trapping him and forcing him to shoot his load into her waiting womb.

"Cum. Cum inside me. Make me a mother. Make me your slut." she screamed. "FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!"

And with that, after a few thrusts, Naruto fired his load deep inside her pussy and flooding her womb with his hot cum.

 **End lemon.**

Flopping down next to her as she panted hard from their sex session, Shizuka snuggled into Naruto's chest as Naruto wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her closer to him.

"I love you." she purred.

Naruto didn't say anything as he lay there as she fell asleep. He wasn't going to deny it. That felt amazing beyond anything he had experienced in his life. But with the two of them now lovers, they had gained the support and aid from these warriors. With these exceptional fighters on their side, they were one step closer to having an army together to fight the Hellions.

Slowly closing his eyes, Naruto fell into a blissful sleep.

Waking up to a new morning, Naruto found Shizuka staring deep into his eyes.

"You're so peaceful when you sleep." she purred.

"You're pretty amazing yourself." said Naruto as Shizuka kissed his lips.

Getting dressed and heading out the door, they massed at the gates to the village. Shizuka stood before her people as she looked to them with pride burning in her eyes.

"My good people. Shizuka of the Nadeshiko will be leaving to join these fine young fighters to assist them in battle. While I am away, Guren will be in charge." said Shizuka as the whole village waved to her.

"Good luck Lady Shizuka." they cried to her as she left.

As they walked off, Shizuka would always cling to Naruto's arm as they moved through the forest and onto the trail. The group couldn't help but watch as the two walked like they did. Kaguya couldn't help but have jealousy build within her body. It should be her clinging to Naruto like that. But she voted against it. There was all the time in the world to pounce again on the man.

 **And scene.**

 **So the group has now become successful in their mission for gaining support from Nadeshiko. The village where the female warriors are from. Not only has this occured, but Naruto and Shizuka had sex due to a deal Shizuka proposed to Naruto.**

 **With such an alliance formed, things have gotten a bit more interesting.**

 **What will they get up to next?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Chapter 9: A Grave Mistake.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter of Tales Of The Cursed Child.**

 **I want to apologize for not updating when I could, I just had a lot to get off my side before anything else could happen.**

 **So the last place left off was where Naruto had gained the support from the Nadeshiko and had become the husband to Shizuka. The current leader of the village of warriors.**

 **With them now lovers, their aid in the war has grown stronger.**

 **But now see shall see what will become of this.**

 **Can Naruto harness his growing power of the Void? Can he be able to gain full control of this power, that once belonged to a child who was born from a union of a Seraphim and a Hellion?**

 **And I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 9: A Grave Mistake.

It had been a while since they had been on their journey. And it wasn't long for them to set up camp. The night went by so fast and Naruto was having a tough time breathing. He felt like he was choking. Pushing his head forward. He heard a small moan as he moved his head. They were so soft...

Wait. What was?

Opening his eyes, he found his head buried between some soft melons along with a very naked Shizuka as she slept with him.

"What the..." mumbled Naruto into Shizuka's chest.

"Ah, Naruto, please. Come back to bed. Warm me up with your love. And make children with me." moaned the female warrior.

 _'Even in her sleep she wants sex from me.'_ wondered Naruto as he soon felt something against his arm.

Looking in the corner of his eye, he spotted Kaguya. Also naked.

She was cuddling his arm as the hand was dangerously close to her nether regions.

"Oh fuck." mumbled Naruto.

"Please don't leave me. I can't stand the cold with you not here in the bed." mumbled Kaguya as she squeezed harder.

Shouting on the top of his lungs as he broke out of their grasps, Naruto crawled to the tent as he backed away from him. Luckily he was still in his underwear.

"Morning husband." said Shizuka as she wiped her sleepy eyes.

"You act like you've never seen a nude woman." moaned Kaguya as her eyes fluttered open.

"I have seen a woman naked." barked Naruto.

"Your mother doesn't count." retorted Kaguya with a smile.

"Why are you in here? Shizuka I understand considering that her and I are technically married based off her village laws. But why you?" hissed Naruto.

"I asked her to join me. It is not uncommon for a man to take on multiple wives. Plus, she's your weapon. So I couldn't deny her." said Shizuka.

"You're way too naive." barked Naruto. "Kaguya here is a pervert."

"And I'm proud of it." said Kaguya puffing out her naked chest.

"At least you're not afraid to admit it." said Naruto in a grumbled voice as he began to get dressed.

Finally getting dressed, they got out the tent and waited for everyone to wake up. Once they did they got ready to head off again. They were right now looking for a form of relic the Cursed Child once used in his fight that was rumored to boost his power dramatically. As they walked, they kept their eyes open.

But for Naruto, his eyebrow twitched uncontrolably as both Kaguya and Shizuka clung to him. Walking along, they found a ruined city of some kind, but for Naruto his mark soon began to glow. Seeing this, he felt that he was being led somewhere. The more they walked to the ruins, the more the mark glowed.

Naruto was soon led into the temple in the centre of the ruins as the glowing was so bright it seemed to be like a light source. Resting in the temple, right at the very end was a strange object. It was resting on a stone bust as the object hummed a dangerous purple and white colour.

Steeling himself, he walked to the object and found it to be a pendant like medalion. Taking hold of it, he found it was resonating with his own power. Not only that, but Kaguya made her presence known to him by walking into the temple.

"Naruto, are you okay?" she asked walking to him.

"I think so. But what's this?" replied Naruto holding out the pendant.

Kaguya's eyes widened as she looked at the object before her. Held out by Naruto as she looked it over. The pendant design was the same one as the mark on his hand.

"It's impossible. There is no way that thing can be here." stated Kaguya afraid.

"What? What is this thing?" asked Naruto confused.

"It's the soul of the Cursed Child." stated Kaguya making Naruto gasp in shock.

"This thing is a soul?" stated Naruto.

"Not quite. It's just called that because the Cursed Child created and used that. It amplifies your powers exponentially. Not only that, but it awakens your most strongest power. Void Trigger. The very power of the Void, unleashed." stated Kaguya with Naruto gulping.

"What will happen to me should I use this?" asked Naruto with Kaguya shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know." was all she said.

Thinking it over, Naruto stared at the swaying pendant, the colour pitch black as he listened to it hum its otherwordly song to him. A very eerie vibe he picked up from the object.

"Ah, fuck it." said Naruto throwing it around his neck.

As soon as the pendant was sitting around his neck, did Naruto suddenly feel the incredible power of the Void flood into him like a tidal wave crashing against him.

Kaguya too felt it as she felt the power within her pick up to incredible heights. The Void was truly amazing. Like nothing he had ever felt before. The pendant around Naruto's neck glowed yellow and blue for a bit before dying out and Naruto's body adjusting to the new power.

"This power." was all Naruto could say.

"Yeah. It feels amazing." added Kaguya.

It was still a while before they hit the next village or city. So for the time being, they'd go as far as they could before setting up camp again.

But when they did, Shizuka and Kaguya once again joined Naruto in his tent. Deciding to not even bother with telling them to leave him alone for a bit, Naruto closed his eyes and fell asleep.

But he soon opened his eyes and felt the presence of the Void. Along with a strange gravity pulling him somewhere. Walking out the tent, Naruto found himself in the Void. Waves of black were seen flowing everywhere. The landscape ripped and distorted as the very gound was barren and dead.

Spotting an archway before him, Naruto walked to it and once more found himself face to face with the Outsider.

"We meet once again." said the Outsider. His oil black eyes glued to Naruto.

"That we do." said Naruto as he stood before the god of the Void.

"Every journey begins along similar lines but one thing is always the same. A spark. A spark that sets them off in the direction they go. Be it through revenge, revolution or other factors." said the Outsider fading away only to be sitting on a ledge on Naruto's right.

"You're heading the very direction where you ran from. You've made a full circle. I've seen what this leader has done in his past life. Taking from others to stay alive, a sword in one hand, a corpse in the other. He sought to try and summon me through means that were revolting. He thinks he can harness my power by playing correct music notes. Only those who bare my mark can hear the soothing songs of the Void." added the Outsider.

"I'll be watching regardless. I am quite keen on knowing the outcome." said the Outsider as he vanished entirely with Naruto waking up in the real world.

Stretching his tired limbs, he got out of the tent finding everyone ready. Setting off once again, they headed in the direction they set out.

But as they walked, Naruto couldn't help but feel that something was off. Like a rather unpleasant feeling was building up and it was getter stronger. What could it be?

When they finally got a top a ridge they found themselves at the very gates Naruto swore he'd never see again. The very gates of Konoha. How did they get here? And why? What was this? Alisha placed a hand on the reincarnation as she found him to be rather upest.

"You okay?" asked the Princess.

"Not really." was all Naruto could say. "I think it would be best if we leave here."

"I think that would be best." said Sorey not liking how this gave Naruto such a vibe.

"You're not going anywhere." barked a voice with several gaurds surrounding them.

Turning around, Naruto found the only person Naruto hated. Even when he was still considered the Crowned Prince. Danzo.

"You bastard." said Naruto only to be struck in the back of the head along with everyone else.

Too bad that couldn't see the two Seraphs, Lailah and Mikleo. Kaguya wasn't seen as she turned invisible the instant it began. The two were dragged into Konoha where they were then taken to the dungeon under the castle. Shackling Naruto to the wall and placing a cloth with various markings on it on his mark on his hand, Danzo smiled.

"You will face the same fate as your parents. Demon spawn." said Danzo as he looked to the people gathered. "Quite the cult you gained here. But you are to die. Queen Kushina was such a whore. Sleeping with a demon to sire you. We should've known you were cursed. But not to worry. You'll meet your mother in hell. Most likely giving herself to every demon there." cackled Danzo as he walked away with the guards doing the same.

But from the shadows, Kaguya looked at the man she was contracted to. Chained like an animal was something she couldn't take. She had to bust him out. But how? There was powerful magic around here. It was something that would be near impossible to break. She had to wait for her chance.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has gained a new form of power in the form of a necklass. With this necklass, his powers are slightly stronger than normal. But this little form of happiness turned sour when Naruto finds himself accidently wondering to the gates of Konoha. The very place he escaped.**

 **But it turns out the new leader turns out to be once the advisor to Naruto's father. Danzo. Looks like Konoha became a form of dictated rule. But now Naruto is captured along with his friends and now has to deal with what they plan to put them through.**

 **And yes the name of he power, Void Trigger is like the Devil Trigger from Devil May Cry, but my own version.**

 **Chapter 10: Void Trigger.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to a new chapter of Tales Of The Cursed Child.**

 **Where we last left off was where Naruto had gained a necklass that would amplify his powers to an even high degree. One thing I forgot to mention about that necklass is that is also deepens his connection to the Void itself.**

 **With Naruto now in possession of such an enchantment, they head out only to find themselves at the gates of Konoha. But soon they are captured by Danzou, a man who was the advisor to Minato and Kushina when they were still in power.**

 **With Naruto along with everyone now thrown into the dungeons, who knows what will happen to them.**

 **Hopefully they can break out soon.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 10: Void Trigger.

Shaking his head in a slow manner as he slowly came around, Naruto groggly opened his eyes to find him shackled to the wall. Shaking his wrists abit, listening to the chains jingle as he just sat there. A grunt of frustration escaped his lips as he adjusted his position.

"Dammit. Never thought I'd be back in Konoha." said Naruto as he looked to find a cloth with markings on his one hand where the mark was.

He could feel the Void. But it was restricted. Slouching a bit as he looked about, he found a few gaurds posted by his cell. No doubt to stop people from getting to him. Or him getting out.

"Naruto." came a voice as Kaguya reappeared before him.

"Kaguya. What's going on?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know. But you have to break out of here. They will probably kill you." said the Seraph.

"First I have to break out of here." said Naruto only to hear footsteps coming down the halls.

Kaguya instantly turned invisible and looked on as a few gaurds walked to Naruto's cell and unlocked his cuffs before slamming some new ones on him and dragging him away.

The cheers of a crowd were heard as they got to a wooden gate. Naruto instantly knew where he was. The holding cells to the collesium that was in the heart of Konoha. Gritting his teeth as he looked at the cloth covering the mark he had grown fond of, he felt that this will be where he'd die.

But when the gates opened and he was pushed out, to his amazement, the shackles were taken off along with the cloth covering his mark. Making the mark of the Outsider glow furiously before firing off a blade of wind at the door. He clicked his tongue at how useless that shot was when there was no sign of destruction.

Looking up to find his friends sitting up with Danzou, Naruto gritted his teeth. They were clearly there against their will based off their faces of hatred and rage. But there was one person he spotted there that he thought he'd never see again.

The face of his ex fiance, Hinata Hyuga sat next to Danzou who had an arm slung around her and was groping her one breast. But Hinata's face was in that of disgust. Her head moved to the side as she shifted in her seat.

"People of Konoha." called Danzou to the crowd. "A few days ago, we came to a sudden truth that the crowned prince was actually a demon. Sired by our beloved Queen, Kushina Uzumaki. It didn't take long until this dark scourge sought to corrupt the Seraphim of the Earth and twist our prosperous land into a new land where Hell can play. But no more."

Pointing at Naruto, Danzou smiled sinisterly before licking his lips.

"On this very day, the demon that was born that day shall die here and now. But not in a public execution. But in a battle." said Danzou smiling evil like at Naruto.

"And how sure are you about me not killing you?" barked Naruto with his mark glowing intensely.

"These people will put you down like the dog you are. Plus, you could never hope to stand against the creatures here." said Danzou snapping his fingers.

A gate soon opened and a lion came sprinting out.

Naruto meerly summoned a blade of wind and sliced it in half. The crowd roared in praise as Naruto murdered the lion. Danzou meerly scoffed as he snapped his fingers again. 3 more gates flew open and men wielding various weapons stepped out.

"The one to bring me his head shall earn a wish of their choosing." said Danzou.

As soon as those left his mouth, the men roared at the possibilities. Their eyes locked on Naruto and charged. Naruto soon felt a hand on his shoulder and found Kaguya slowly showing herself.

"Let's do this." said Kaguya making everyone gasp in horror.

"Hell yeah." said Naruto. "Kaguya, lend me your power."

And instantly, Kaguya became a weapon Naruto grabbing the weapon and instantly took on his Angelic form. The people were startled by the sudden transformation as Naruto sprinted to the attackers. Swinging the sword, a massive wave of Angelic energy hit them square on and instantly knocked them out, but Danzou was not even close to being finished. In fact, by the way he was seething, meant that something bad was about to happen.

"Get him. Kill him no matter what. Just kill him." growled Danzou as all gates flew open and enemies poured out.

But as they came to attack Naruto, the pendant around Narutto's neck began to act up. He felt his power begin to act up and give off a strange feeling. A feeling that didn't feel like the Void. This feeling was something extremely different. He felt cold, very cold. He thought his bones and blood had turned to ice.

That was when the mark on Naruto's hand lit up like a spotlight with Naruto's body slowly rising into the air. Kaguya was forced away from Naruto with her shifting back to what she was prior to her being a weapon. Her human form. Her eyes fixed on her contract as Naruto hovered 4 feet off the ground. His body unmoving.

But something soon happened. Pitch black winds that were visible swirled and howled as they flowed to Naruto and encompassed his body. An eerie feeling was brought into the colesium as the winds picked up as well, sending everyone into a panic.

"What is this power?" was all Maltran could say as she along with the others watched Naruto's sudden change.

"I don't know. But it looks bad." was all Alisha.

Naruto from within the swirling mass of black winds was fighting against the sudden shift within him. Trying to break free from the change that was taking place. But he soon heard a voice speak to him.

"Don't fight it. Awaken and harness it." said the voice.

Deciding to trust the voice, Naruto allowed the change to take place. And that was what sealed it. The vortex of swirling power exploded with pitch black winds shooting off in every direction. Everyone ducked from the incoming threat.

When they finally turned to look back to see what they wanted to see, they stared in shock and awe as Naruto hovered before them. Swirling black energies flowed off his body as his body soon relaxed.

His eyes were pitch black, his skin was pale and cold. But what intrigued them was the marks all over Naruto's skin. Intricate lines of unknown power littered and lined Naruto's skin as he hovered there in godly power. The Void unleashed.

"Kill it!" demanded Danzou.

Every single combatant surged to strike Naruto down. But a wave of Naruto's hands showed them just how powerless they were against him. A gust of wind was fired off in every direction, throwing every single combatant into the walls of the colesium. Everyone now knew. Fear Naruto. Fear this power that was at Naruto's command.

Everyone soon began to scramble out of the colesium. Their minds controled by the fear they had for Naruto. Danzou was having none of it.

"Seize him. Subdue him!" ordered Danzou with several soldiers surrounding Naruto.

 **"Fools."** was all Naruto said as he raised his hands.

Marks of the Outsider appeared everywhere. But from the marks came a swarm of rats that began to attack and kill the guards that surrounded the young reincarnation.

Their cries filled the air as the rat tore into them and feasted upon their bodies.

Danzou soon found himself being trapped. Stumbling backwards as he watched in horror as the rats killed the soldiers. But he soon found himself locked in place when Naruto's attention turned to him.

He soon found himself unable to move as Naruto was using the Void to also hold him in place. Black energies kept Danzou in place as he struggled to break free.

 **"You ruined my life. You corrupted my home for your own twisted and personal gain."** snarled Naruto as he used the Void to pull Danzou to him.

"Please let me live. Let me live and I swear to never bother you again." begged Danzou.

 **"Ask my mother and father for the forgiveness you wish for."** hissed Naruto as he made his hand into a fist.

And instantly, Danzou's body exploded in a shower of blood.

The deed had been done, Naruto had finally gotten revenge on Danzou. The one who betrayed his parents and usurped the throne that belonged to him. It was over.

Slowly descending to the ground, Naruto's feet touched the ground and his power vanished. His body returning back to what it was. But Naruto felt exhausted. Dropping to the ground only to be caught by Kaguya.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No." was Naruto's only reply as he passed out.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto has finally unlocked a new power. Void Trigger. With such a powerful transformation at his disposal, Naruto will be unbeateble. But he also has to learn how to harness this power. Or risk losing control for good.**

 **What will happen to him now?**

 **Find out next time.**

 **Chapter 11: The Demon Arm.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
